Kiss You Even More Drunk
by The One Everyone Forgets
Summary: Before: Rome gets Germania to drink wine and surprise surprise, Germania gets really drunk on wine. After: Germania is embarrassed that he slept with a man and Rome is... well, Rome. Sexual themes, homosexuality, and randomness ahoy!


_Author's Note: I know I should be working on the others, but this good idea popped into my head! I blame the internet. But hey, if it weren't for the internet, then I wouldn't be able to write this!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own this nor will I claim credit for it or any other popular works of fiction._

"H-Hello. You h-have beautiful eyes. H-Has anyone ever told you that? That you h-have nice eyes?" asks Germania. "And it' _s_ not just your eyes. Your whole body is beautiful. And I want to see all of it." He slurs drunkenly and giggles. The smell of wine is thick upon his breath and his teeth are lightly tinged a deep purple.

"Oh really~? Well I want to kiss you until you are even more drunk and then I will make you mine~." Rome rubs his hand on Germania's smooth cheek. "You are even more beautiful than I am. Perhaps not, because I am incredibly handsome, but you are handsome. I think I have fallen for you."

Germania smiles and kisses Rome's cheek. "The same h-has h-happened to me. Shall we do it?" He whispers and cups Rome's other cheek.

"Yes. I have plenty of olive oil for us." Rome kisses Germania's lips and pulls away. "You taste like wine~." He chuckles and runs his hands through Germania's silky blond hair. His fingers begin to untie a couple of the tiny braids in his lover's hair. "You will love this. And love me as well."

Germania feels like something is wrong when he first slips into lighter sleep. He opens his eyes and blinks a couple of times, stiffening his entire body when he sees the man next to him. This is NOT good at all. The man feels pain flowing through his backside and tries to keep a straight face.

He stares at the Roman man and feels a blush creeping across his cheeks. "So my first time was with a man…" he whispers. Rome opens his brown eyes and sleepily stares at Germania.

"You look even more handsome with your hair unbraided and all messy like that." Rome smiles lazily, trying to snuggle his lover. Germania pushes him away and sits up quickly.

"I am supposed to be your bodyguard. Not your-" The man pauses, searching for a correct word. "- object."

"You were the one who got drunk. And you really wanted it anyways, so who would I be to deny it to you~?" asks the auburn man. He rubs his hand over Germania's nose and looks at him with lust in his eyes. "Do you want more?"

The Germanic man scoots away from the Roman and scowls at him. "No. You can sleep with someone else instead of me. I have standards."

Rome crosses his arms and stares at Germania with hurt in his cinnamon coloured eyes. "Why do you have to be like that? I love you and I thought that you love me as well." He pouts and observes every little detail of the man in front of him. From his pale skin (so unlike his own tanned skin) to his blond hair (how did it get to be so light and pale?) to his sea foam eyes.

"I might love you, but we cannot be together. I am your bodyguard and it is my duty to keep you safe." Replies Germania coldly, returning the stare. The man tries not to think about the picturesque colour of the other man's eyes or the smooth tanned skin or the curls in his hair that seem to have no purpose as to why they are there. But he fails at it.

"We can keep it a secret. Not one soul will know." pleas Rome, widening his eyes for dramatic effect. Germania stays silent. "I will take that as a maybe~! Do you want some food? I want some food. Let us eat." He laughs and bounces away.

Germania follows slowly. "Why are you always concerned for unimportant issues? You are supposed to be Rome, a conqueror. And must you walk about unclothed?"

Rome laughs and looks over his shoulder at Germania. "That is just me. You may be serious, but there are more beautiful things to life than whatever you relax. If you just relax and slow down you can notice it. And you are also unclothed!" The Roman man hungrily eyes the Germanic man behind him. "Although I do like seeing you like this~!"

"Do not look at me like that." growls Germania. He struggles to fight the blush that has threatening to form on his face all day and glares at his lover. "This is wrong. Men are not supposed to sleep with other men."

"Love is love." shrugs Rome, resuming his way to the kitchen. "What is gender compared to love? If I am attracted to you, then I am attracted to you."

Germania chews on the inside of his cheek nervously. "But it is not right. I am a man and you are a man and we are in love. People in my country would not like this. Where did you put my clothing?" he questions.

"They are somewhere near your side of the bed. Are you not going to eat some food with me?" The Roman raises an eyebrow.

Germania travels over to the bed. He looks at it and cringes at the thought of what happened there. "… I slept with another man here…" he mutters, collecting his clothes. "I slept with someone before marriage." Disbelief fills his mind and swirls around violently. It was only then when he realized everything he had done. "… I slept with a man and we were not even married."

He quickly dresses and moves to the kitchen. "Are you going to leave me?" asks Rome, honestly sounding like a young child. Germania freezes.

"Why would I leave you? That would be ridiculous. I am supposed to protect you from harm and-" Rome cuts him off.

"I knew that you would say that. You really do not care about me, do you? This is just a job to you." Rome looks utterly downtrodden.

"This is my job." answers Germania curtly.

"But I am in love with you. I want to wake up next to you every morning and braid your hair and paint your face onto things. But I know that you do not want that. I will not force you into anything." Rome sighs. He looks like a sad puppy.

"… I am in love with you. Your laugh and the way you speak and… how you are the opposite of me." Germania takes a breath to see Rome's reaction.

"Are you sure?" asks Rome.

Germania nods. "I am sure about this."

Rome smiles happily. "I am in love with you, Germania."

"I am in love with you, Rome." answers Germania.


End file.
